


Catalyst

by human_nature (AllyHR)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Character Study, Classic Who Secret Santa 2017, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 06:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13161129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyHR/pseuds/human_nature
Summary: Ace McShane, an expert in “ calorification,  incineration,  carbonization,  and inflammation” .  But like any chemistry experiment, her life consists of catalysts and reactions. Some more explosive than others…





	Catalyst

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imnotokaywiththerunning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotokaywiththerunning/gifts).



> Classic Who Secret Santa gift. Prompt used: Seven and Ace blowing things up  
> Not quite what I planeed...   
> Enjoy!

_Catalyst-noun, a person or thing that precipitates an event or change_

It’s still all so clear to her.  
The smell of burnt flesh and charred wood  
The sound of sirens coming towards Manisha’s flat  
The overwhelming grief of the loss of her friend and the anger that it was all because she was a different color  
Ace knows the only way to fight fire…  
“Ace” she tells herself before running to hide in the bushes,  
Watching the mansion burn to nothing  
Fight fire with fire

She’s going to be expelled  
Maybe it’s for failing those chemistry tests  
Or all those days she missed when she and a few friends would get in the car and just drive to nowhere  
Ace isn’t sure  
What she is sure of is the art room   
And the bit of homemade gelginite she’s been experimenting with…  
Noone said she’d be the world’s best artist anyway

She and the Professor are surrounded  
The chief elders were going to have the Professor executed   
Unless he handed over their artifact  
There is no way out   
The Professor tells her not to do it  
But it’s the only solution Ace can see  
And it involves the can of Nitro-9 in her backpack…

Ace emerges from her TARDIS   
This is going to be one of the hardest missions she’s had yet  
There’s a war going on   
And Gallifrey is caught in the middle  
Maybe it’s time for her to be the catalyst  
That can make the difference


End file.
